90 Days
by PrincipessaItaliana
Summary: Orhime Inoue came to Las Noches with many preconceived notions of the people she would encounter. They were heartless, they were dangerous. However she is forced to question this idea when she meets a very different sort of arrancar. Orihime and OC.


A crescent moon provided the only light in the barren wasteland known only as Hueco Mundo. The desert sands looked like an ocean on stand still, with its rivets and rising mounds created from numerous sand storms. Crystalline trees stood solitarily, with no leaves to provide shade or comfort. From the empty landscape arose pure white buildings that dwarfed the trees that were scattered around it. This was the home of the hollow creatures known as the arrancars.

A man stood in front of one of the windows on the large fortress, taking a moment to breath in the site of the land that was as much a contradiction as he was. Both beautiful and depressing, both a hollow and a soul reaper. That was a truth that he had grown to live with in the growing days. It wasn't something he brushed off like most of his comrades did. He had more progressing concerns. But perhaps in the past his surrounds wouldn't have even crossed his mind. In the past few months he had felt like his eyes had been opened or opened wider. He had only wished that it had happened sooner.

He brushed away some dark green locks away from his line of vision. Unfortunately his hair was just as stubborn as he was. Within seconds the loose strands fell back over his forehead, hanging over his flax eyes. '_Maybe I should just cut it already…Does this place even have someone who does that?" _ He thought to himself.

He strode through down the one of the hallways; large half-oval shaped doors flooded his path with moonlight. He noted the rather pale young man with black hair and bright green eyes and green tear markings on his face, walking out of a door holding a container. He seemed annoyed, or at least how his face registered annoyance. It certainly wasn't how most people displayed the emotion. But then again this particular espada wasn't one for displaying any emotions.

"Hey Ulquiorra. What's with the face?" He had to add that last part. It made him chuckle on the inside.

Ulquiorra turned to him, looking more disinterested than irked by his comrade's comment. "This is the face I was born with, Ozario. I know no other."

"That's not exactly what I meant…Never mind. What is with the tray?" Obviously humor and turn of phrases was lost on espada. Ozario knew that from the start, but there was still something entertaining about Ulquiorra's laconic and logical nature.

The man surprised Ozario further when he gave a sigh. '_Was that a sigh of dissatisfaction? Nah. Couldn't be."_

"The woman refuses to eat again."

Ozario rubbed the back of his head. "Oh yeah…I heard about that new prisoner Aizen got. Some human girl with some interesting power…" Ozario eyed the container, an idea coming to mind. "Can I try?"

Ulquiorra raised a skeptical eyebrow. "If you are referring to getting the woman to eat, then by all means. Although I am curious to know why you are even interested."

He shrugged. "Boredom mostly." Ozario slid his hands under the container spinning on his heals away from Ulquiorra. "What else is there to do around here? It isn't like Aizen is giving me any interesting missions anymore."

"Perhaps." Ulquiorra turned his back to him. "But maybe that is more your fault than his."

'_Probably.' _ Ozario let the stab at his ego roll of his back. He crept in slowly into the room, not knowing what to expect from the human girl that had been talked about by almost everyone in Hueco Mundo. He hadn't paid much attention to it. It wasn't really his business anyway. But now…his interest had turned.

It had been nearly impossible to 'sneak in' to the room. The girl turned away from the small window she had been staring out of, the moment his foot had touched the rug of the room. Alarm registered on her face, particularly her big gray eyes. As her head turned quickly, some orange locks of hair spun out with the movement. Her body became tense; her hands gripped the sleeves of her white dress.

'_Smart girl. There are some dangerous people 'round these parts. That instinct of hers will most likely keep her alive here."_

"W-who are you?" She took a step back, defensively.

Orazio stepped closer, and then plopped down lacksidasical in the chair stationed in front of a small table. He situated the container down on the table. He leaned back in the chair, rocking it back and forth on its back legs using the balls of his heals as his balance. "Guess I'm the delivery boy for today."

Her body relaxed only slightly. "Sorry. I already told Ulquiorra that I wasn't hungry."

Ozario gave her an incredulous look. "Who said anything about _you_ eating? I just scored myself a free meal by tricking one of the most logical guys here. Psh. That it self will make this meal all the more sweeter." He popped open the lid, examining the contents of the plastic box. "Score. I got sushi. You know Aizen is the only guy I know who feed prisoners like they are at a habachi place." He began helping himself to a makizushi roll.

The girl stood for a few moments puzzled no doubt by his unusal manner. '_I would be too if I had to spend most of my time around Ulquiorra.'_ He chuckled to himself.

"I-I'm sorry. Are you an espada?"

"Former." He said between bites. "Aizen probably keeps me around cause I look good with the scenery" he lied. " The name is Ozario. Oario Dejevillin. You?"

"Oh!" She bowed deeply. "I'm Orihime Inoue. It is nice to meet you Dejevillin-san."

"Ozario. I really stopped caring about formalities as of late." He toyed with some pickled ginger with his chopsticks. "So Orihime is your name. That's a star right?"

"Y-yeah. I think so." She fidgeted with her fingers.

Ozario put down his chopsticks. "GOD I could use some sake. Hey, Ulquiorra didn't happen to leave you a bottle did he?"

"No. He left me a jug of water and a few cups. He refills it on occasion." Her voice drifted.

"What are you a hamster?" Ozario couldn't help but laugh. "God that Ulquiorra sure is a ladies man."

Orihime moved a little closer to the table. "You're…not like the others…"

"What do you mean by that? If you mean I'm not like Ulquiorra, then yes you'd be right. I'm nothing like him and never have been."

"Well, yeah, but I meant the other arrancars. You seem…"

"Charming? Eloquent? Interesting beyond explanation?" He grinned.

"No…I was gonna say goofy." She snapped her fingers in realization.

He sulked. "Great…some character development." He paused looking down at his meal. "What the hell is this? Who puts mayo is SUSHI? What sort of bullshit is this? GOD! A guy can't even pilfer a meal without some draw back." He grumbled.

"Ah, sorry Ozario-san. I can ask Ulquiorra for something else-"

"Nah, it's fine. I'm not feelin' sushi anymore anyway." He moved up from his seat. "Thanks for the free meal, princess."

"You're welcome?" She scratched her face puzzled.

Ozario exited the room, making sure to close the door only slightly. He waited a few minutes, holding his breath in an attempt at stealth. He then peaked into the door, examining her as she sat at the table picking at the food with her chopsticks.

"It's a start." He smiled.


End file.
